Trainer Turned Ranger (Re-write)
by StarShine65
Summary: Yellow has had enough, her friend's have continuously called her weak and a burden behind her back. After hearing her three closest friends saying this behind her back as a reason they don't want her on missions she decides to take up an old passion she had before she met Red and become a ranger. Will her friends get her back or will the enemy get her first. (Re-write)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back~**

 **SO TTR is returning! I will be posting an update on the original story before deleting the original.**

 **So without further ado, Now we have the re-written Trainer Turned Ranger.**

 **0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

 **Yellow's POV**

"So we're just going to leave and not tell her?"

"I already told you Grandpa told her we were on a mission from the league"

"Well that's partly true, but they didn't say we couldn't bring her"

"Again I have already told you, she would be in danger and partially in the way."  
"I guess you're right… but I wish we didn't have to just leave without telling her"

"Red, it's like bringing a Ranger to a Battle, it doesn't work out"

"I guess you're right…"

"Let's just get out of here, she could hear us… this is her forest, Greenie why did we have to go through here"

"It's the fastest way, besides she's probably drawing or something"

"Let's just get going. They said this mission was important, and don't call me that Blue!"

That was what I heard when I was walking through the forest back to my usual spot to draw. I was shocked, I knew that they thought I was weak… but I didn't expect this…

It hurt, I knew they thought it but hearing it out loud made it seem real, I was weak, they thought that I had no business doing anything with them where they had to protect me.

'They're right… I've always been the weak link… no wonder they didn't want to bring me along with them on a mission...' I thought I quickly ran in the opposite direction of them, no use troubling them with my presence anymore…

" _Like bringing a ranger to a battle…"_

Rangers had always fascinated me, they didn't use battling to capture pokemon they used their emotions to form connections, but trainers mostly looked at them like they were weak, true they couldn't capture pokemon that were already caught in pokeballs, but they could do just about anything else a trainer could do, and they knew how to handle situations where they could only fight with what they had, each ranger was trained either with hand to hand combat or with a weapon, sometimes both. But what really caught my eye was an article I had read on element rangers, they're people who were born with the ability to control an element, the main were fire, water, and nature, but there were rare ones like ice, light, darkness, and electricity. They were a specialized course and you're selected after you finish basic training in school if you qualify, you train along other normal rangers and other elemental trainees.

I had once considered going to ranger school, I was about to sign up when I first met Red… then I saw the bond he had with his pokemon and the courage he had in battle, something about him made me want to try and become a trainer… Red… thinking about the reason I wanted to become a trainer only made the conversation I had heard hurt worse, hearing him say it was what crushed me the most, he seemed to respect that I wasn't a fan of battling…

Maybe it was time to rethink that whole ranger school thing…

 _ **Time skip Two Months~**_

 **Red's POV**

I was walking through the Viridian Forest, we'd just got back from Kalos on a mission. What we had been told was that Team Flare was causing trouble there, what actually was going on was just another wipe out all life suicide mission by a psycho. The power went out and it took out the tower that allowed wireless communication across the region. I just hope Yellow will understand that's why we couldn't communicate with her… If her phone is working, last I heard it had broken again, Blue and I have agreed that we're going to get her a new phone, hopefully a waterproof and fall resistant one to keep up with her adventurous lifestyle.

"Pika!"

I looked over and saw Pika running towards her house excitedly, clearly wanting to see Chu Chu, I chuckled at the sight. He usually keeps his cool around the others but when it comes to chu chu and Yellow he drops the cool guy act and almost turns into a hatchling again.

I looked up at Yellow's house, Blue and I try to check up on her often so she's not alone, her Uncle recently passed away leaving her alone. Although she insists that she's not alone because she has her pokemon and the forest pokemon, we still get worried about her…

Speaking of worrying… Pika just pushed open the door, I get that she is pretty much safe here… but she doesn't usually leave her door unlocked… I followed Pika in, hoping she wouldn't be mad that I just walked in.

The place looked like no one had been in it in weeks there was a thin layer of dust covering everything, Pika ran up to the table in the living room and pushed what looked like a Pokeball off of the table, there was a flash of light and what came out of it shocked me… it was Chu chu, Yellow's Pikachu, she never went anywhere without her or any of her other pokemon for that matter… something's wrong...

While Pika was talking with a very tired looking Chu chu, **(AN: this is based off a headcanon of mine that when in a pokeball for a long time pokemon go into a kind of hibernation until they are released from it so that's why they didn't starve or anything like that)** , I walked over to the table, on it was something that didn't forbade well…

The rest of her pokemon and her pokedex were just sitting there, clearly they hadn't been touched in months… possibly since we were gone… What freaked me out was that Yellow never went anywhere without her pokemon, and since being chewed out by Blue, without her pokedex and phone, but her phone was smashed on the floor, like it had been stepped on… or stomped on by someone who was very angry. That's when I spotted a note buried under all her stuff, I gently pulled it out so I didn't rip it, maybe it had an explanation for what's going on, it didn't make sense for her to leave like this.

 _Dear whoever bothered to try and find me,_

 _I'm gone, if you are Red, Green, or Blue, I heard you talking about me. And you're right, I do not make a good trainer, that's why I have revoked my title as a Dexholder and am leaving, I'm just done with being called weak, I don't show it but every time it was brought up it felt like a knife digging into my chest. As such, I have decided to leave, goodbye.  
-Amarillo _

…. She's gone… We drove her away…

 _To be continued…_

 **o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

 **ok guys I know it's short but I really tried hard on this and I know it's late my internet is an ass, so I will upload this I may add on to first chap I just wanted to get this up so you know I'm not dead yet!**

 **Updates will be slow I'm in highschool now and my english teach is giving us a lot of HW but I will keep working on.**

 **Message me if you have any suggestions on chaps to improve upon. I really do appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **That's all for this time!**

 **Shine OUT!**


	2. I'M NOT DEAD

**Hey guys wow it's been a long time and sorry for the wait but ya know what?**

 **I've been sick left and right and missing a lot of school so I'm sorry for being late. But on the other hand I have strep now so I can't go back to school for a couple days. So I've decided to put some time back into this story I'm not dead yet!**

 **0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

 **Amber's POV**

Gold walked me to the boat that would take me to Almia, I'd been staying with him for a couple days, after all we are cousins and he and his mom are the only things left of my biological family anymore…  
"hey perk up cuz! This will be a new start." Gold said, patting my back, he had to call me by my alis because Crystal had come by and 'met' me and we had to create a name before she caught on to how much I still look like my old self… and of course he had to go with a color and a stone… amazing.

"Amber? Stop zoning out you're gonna miss the boat!" Gold snapped me out of my thoughts, slightly ruffling my now blonde amber highlighted hair, shoulder length hair to get my attention.

"Yea yea cuz, you just want me gone." I responded teasingly,

"Hey maybe I miss having the house to myself!" He responded chuckling.

 **Crystal's POV**

I watched as Gold and his cousin talked, they looked similar that's for sure you could almost think that she was his sister, if she wasn't a year older. I still find it strange that she showed up shortly after Yellow's disappearance… she's been missing almost three months now and it's taking a tole on our senior dex holders, Blue was crying uncontrollably, Green was stoic as usual but there seemed to be a heir of sadness about him, and then there was Red… He was the one that found the letter and everything else, he's taken comfort in looking through her sketchbook and playing with her pokemon… There's always been something between them, we all could see it but they were too naive to see it, perhaps Senior yellow was feeling it and that's why she left after overhearing them talking about her… The rest of us were rather upset… but Gold… he seemed almost unchanged… preoccupied… like he was hiding something, Silver was trying to comfort his sister, Blue's parents had adopted him officially but he still lives on his own here in Johoto with me and Gold, I myself had been caught off guard, Senior Yellow never would have struck me as the type to full blown run away, she had been withdrawn lately but this came as a shock, even more so was that she had been working on her pokedex a lot more than we had thought, every pokemon in the forest was cataloged but she had caught no new ones… she was a strange girl… but wasn't she scared of Dragon types after the battle at Cerise...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the boat horn and looked up in time to see Amber hop on the boat right before it took off, Gold stayed on the dock waving until it was out of sight. I smiled slightly, he may be a little kid… but with Amber he seemed to take on an elder brother quality, well since they grew up as brother and sister, Amber's parents abandoning her at a young age with them for a short time and then her moving in with another relative, he seemed to do the growing up for both of them. The more I thought about what I had seen of Amber, the more I thought about Yellow and the way she acted, She had never said what happened to her parents or why she was living with an uncle that was never really home, in fact she never mentioned any family… it made me wonder… did Senior Yellow have any family outside of our group? I made a mental note to ask Green, usually I would ask Blue but she was still shaken about Yellow leaving, she always saw her as a little sister…

I sighed as I looked at the last look of the boat leaving for Almia, 'Where are you Senior?'

 **Amber's POV**

I stared out at the fading outline of Olivine, This was it, I was finally getting a new start, a new look, a new attitude, a new chance at friendship. The sea air was wet and crisp, it was a familiar smell that took me back to the days when I used to go fishing with Uncle back when I was small, I remember the first time I got on the boat I was falling every step I took but after a while I got used to walking on a boat and soon was running around talking to the seagul that would swarm the area. I knew it would be a long ride to Almia, about a 12 hour ride the captain had said, I looked around again, there wasn't anyone really to talk to… except a girl with bleach blonde hair and shockingly pale blue eyes … who seemed to be staring at me with a look of intent, I glanced away quickly, slightly scared by the intensity of the stare I didn't know what it was but it just chilled me to my core, I'm sure she's a nice girl… but I think I'll steer clear of her for now most of her didn't even seem to be real, she shimmered like an illusion almost and I could have sworn she looked foxlike... I wandered back to my room, it was small but quaint, there was a desk with a couple books and then there was a pull down bed, the mattress was actually quite cozy compared to what I thought it would be like. I flopped down, the boat rocking back and forth had me falling asleep just from standing the moment I got comfortable I fell asleep, drifting into the void of darkness.

 **Time skipers~**

 **Still Amber's POV**

I was awoken to the sound of the horn, had it been 12 hours already? I checked my Holocast, sure enough it was 7 am in the morning, I had two hours before class started, I looked out to find myself at in island dock, there was an auburn haired lady waiting at the peir, I walked down and she looked up, smiling merrily.  
" Hello there, I'm Miss April, you must be Amber?"  
"Yes, it's very nice to meet you ma'am." I responded, bowing slightly she chuckled a bit at this.

"Oh dear, no need for bowing, I know it's your culture but it just makes me feel embarrassed" She responded blushing at my sudden formality. I just nodded, she began to show me around the school, the training rooms, Mr. Kaplan gave me a slight scare with his 'take over the world!' bit but Miss April assured me it was his customary thing of welcoming students to the school.

"Alright dear you start school bright and early tomorrow morning that should give you time to get your belongings put away and a bit more time to explore around the school" I nodded as she headed back to her class, I began to unpack, I was to share a room with three other girls, their names were Rythimi, Kate, and Summer from what Miss April had told me. I think everything is going to turn out alright here, I may miss Kanto a bit… but I fresh start is what I really needed.

 **Summer's POV**

Miss April told us that a new student would be arriving today, but as usual with new students they wouldn't be attending class until the next day, giving them time to get situated before meeting their peers and having the workload dumped on them, I looked over at Ryth and Kate, both of them seemed as excited as I did at the prospect of a new friend, we had just learned that the new kid would be in our dorm, meaning another girl to talk to… or in Ryth's case bombard with questions and ship with every guy in the school, Kate was hoping that she would be as athletic as herself, she had grown bored with beating the guys in tree climbing and races, I myself just hopped she wasn't the kind of girl who was stuck up and snobby because she came from a different region, oh well, we'll see tonight when we meet her.

 **0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o**

 **Alright what did you think? Like, hate, other emotions you wanna spam my reviews with?**

 **Again sorry for it being so late, school hit me hard and then I've been sick since day one. But I warned you that Updates would be slow I try to get these out as fast as I can but it's proving difficult with all my work that I have to do. Anyways leave a review to tell me what you think, and yes I know it's short I'm trying my best and I warned you they would be short but I try to make up for that with details and interesting plots, who do you think that Blonde girl was, hint we all know her from the original TTR but not in the way you think.**

 **Next chap I will start the response to reviews again so if you have a question leave it in the reviews or just PM me if you really wanna know, but one rule, NO SPOILERS ;)**

 **-Star OUT!**

 **Ps, alright I officially LOVE the new update with google docs, that's why I can bring this back from the dead after deleting it by accident then saving I am in tears right now, sorry it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo I'm not dead! I am so sorry for the long ass wait… I just have lost a lot of my motivation, I think this story will mainly be updated when I can get my shit together for more than a week… Jeez it's been since what, last summer since I've been around? I feel awful for letting this go for so long… but I think I just need put this on another Hiatus… I may have other stories I do instead until I get this up and going, I don't want to put it on discontinue because then that seems like I've given up, and I don't want to yet. I think I may just write other stuff on the side until I can keep a solid idea and timeline for this story. So for now this is a goodbye to this story and a possibly Hello to a new, however I don't know yet. I have something I have half written but it's not really forming into anything but feels atm. N' I don't want to post it just for feels, I wanna do a proper story. SO, this is goodbye, but hopefully not for long.**

 **-Star**


End file.
